coldplayfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Up
Para el sencillo véase Up&Up UP&UP Fixing up a car And driving it again Searching for the water Hoping for the rain Up and up Up and up Down upon a canvas Working in a mill Waiting for a chance to pick a Irish field Up and up up and up See a performer Diamond in the rough See a bird soaring high above the flood its in your blood its in your blood Underneath the storm an umbrella is saying Sitting with the poison takes away the pain up and up up and up We’re gonna get it, get it together I know we’re gonna get it, get it together somehow We’re gonna get it, get it together and flower Ooohhh We’re gonna get it, get it together I know We’re gonna get it, get it together and flow We’re gonna get it, get it together and go up and up and up Lying in the gutter Aiming for the Moon Trying to empty out the ocean with a spoon Up and up, up and up How can people suffer how can people part How can people struggle how can people break your heart Break your heart Yes I wanna glow Yes I wanna feel Yes I wanna know show me how to heal it up, heal it up I see the fire stare at every seed Angels in the marble waiting to be freed, just need love Just need love when the going is rough saying We’re gonna get it, get it together I know we’re gonna get it Get it together somehow We’re gonna get it, get it together and flower, oooh We’re gonna get it, get it together, I know we’re gonna get it Get it together and flow We’re gonna get it, get it together and go up Cause you can say what is We'll fight for it, close your mind Take a risk, you can say it's mine Clench your fist, or see each soul as, as a gift We’re gonna get it, get it together I know we’re gonna get it, get it together somehow, We’re gonna get it, get it together and flower Oooohhhhh We’re gonna get it, get it together I know, we’re gonna get it Get it together and flow We’re gonna get it, get it together and go up and up and up We’re gonna get it, get it together I know we’re gonna get it, get it together somehow We’re gonna get it, get it together and flower, oooh We’re gonna get it, get it together I know We’re gonna get it, get it together and flow We’re gonna get it, get it together and go up and up and up Fixing up a car to drive in it again When you’re in pain when you think you’ve had enough, don’t ever give up, don't ever give up, believe in love! UP&UP (traducción) Reparar un auto Y conducirlo de nuevo Buscando por el agua Esperando por la lluvia Arriba y arriba Abajo sobre un lienzo trabajando en un molino Esperando la oportunidad de escoger un campo irlandés Arriba y arriba, arriba y arriba Veo un artista Diamante en bruto Veo un pájaro volando alto por encima de la inundación está en su sangre, está en su sangre Debajo de la tormenta un paraguas está diciendo Sentado con el veneno se quita el dolor arriba y arriba, arriba y arriba Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos Se que vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos de alguna manera Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos y fluir Ooohhh Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos, lo sé Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos y fluir Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos e iremos arriba y arriba, arriba y arriba Acostado en el arroyo con el objetivo de la Luna Tratando de vaciar el océano con una cuchara Arriba y arriba, arriba y arriba Como la gente puede sufrir? Como puede la gente ser parte de eso? Como la gente puede luchar? Como la gente puede romper tu corazón? Romper tu corazón Si, quiero brillar. Si, quiero sentir Si, quiero saber. Muéstrame como curarlo, curarlo. Veo la mirada de fuego en cada semilla Ángeles en la espera de ser liberados, solo necesitan amor Solo necesitan amor cuando las cosas se están poniendo ásperas Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos Se que lo conseguiremos Conseguirlo juntos de alguna manera Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos y fluir, ooh Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos, sé que lo conseguiremos Conseguirlo juntos y fluir Lo conseguiremos, lo conseguiremos juntos e ir Porque tu puedes decir lo que es Vamos a luchar por eso, cerrando la mente Toma un riesgo, tu puedes decir que es mio Aprieta tu puño o mira cada alma como, como un regalo Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos Se que lo conseguiremos, lo conseguiremos juntos de alguna manera Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos y fluir Oooohhhhh Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos lo sé, lo conseguiremos Lo conseguiremos y fluiremos Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos e iremos arriba y arriba, arriba y arriba Conseguirlo juntos y fluir Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos y fluir, ooh Vamos a conseguirlo, conseguirlo juntos, sé que lo conseguiremos Conseguirlo juntos y fluir Lo conseguiremos, lo conseguiremos juntos e ir Reparar un auto y conducirlo de nuevo Cuando estas con dolor, cuando piensas que ya has tenido suficiente no te des por vencido, ni se te ocurra renunciar, cree en el amor!